Spin the bottle
by AnimeFandomFour
Summary: Ao thought it'd be fun to play spin the bottle...


Anime Spin the bottle!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh GX The Abridged Series, Hetalia, Tokyo Mew Mew, FullMetal Alchemist, Vampire Knight, Fruit Basket, Fairy Tail, Angel Beats, 'Leather Shoes' and Spice Girls... I own the Ocs...

Authors Note: AKA AND KIIRO HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS FANFIC!

Ao ran downstairs and yelled "SUP B****ES!" Aka looked at the semi-sane girl and said "What the f*** do you want, Ao?" The girl held up a beer bottle and said "How about a game of...SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

Kiiro yelled "NO!" Aka said "Hmmmmmmm... HELL YA! I got nothing better to do anyways..." Ao smirked and said "Alright! Kiiro you're comeing with us!" Kiiro stood up and yelled "Why do I have to come?!" Ao sighed and said "It's Ra only knows how many people vs 1, you're coming with us!" Kiiro said "FINE!" Ao yelled "Alright b****es, let's go!"

-TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZ PRINCETON!-

"Here we are!" Yelled Ao as she burst into a random b**** a** room. Aka and Kiiro entered the room to be greeted by an already pissed Ao! Aka said "God d*** it Ao, what's got you so pissed!?"Ao pointed to Kaname Kuran and yelled "HIM! IS WHAT'S GOT ME SO PISSED!" Aka questioned "Really?"

Ao nodded and said "Anyways, I know most of you are wondering 'Why the hell am I here?', so I'll tell ya... We're playing spin the bottle, but not any kind of spin the bottle. After you spin the bottle whoever it lands on you can either do a dare or seven minutes in heaven... Alright! Alight!"

She sat down next to Marik and said "Who wants to go first?" Jaden yelled "ME, ME, ME, ME!" Ao said "Fine... You go first, Jaden." The winged kuriboh haired boy took the bottle and spun it... The bottle landed on... "What the hell!" yelled a pissed of Kyo! Aka burst out laughing as Jaden yelled "Alright! I dare you to dress up as a... Bag of Cheetos!" Kyo yelled "Who the hell would have a bag of cheetos costume?!" Yui yelled "I got a bag of Cheetos costume!"Kyo took the costume from the pink haired girl and put it on. He then spun the bottle to have it land on... Greed! Kyo yelled "I dare you to die your hair pink!" Greed yelled "What?! Anybody got pink hair dye?" Poland yelled "I like got like pink hair dye! Like let's get to like work!" He grabbed Greed's arm dragging him the nearest bathroom.

"While he's gone I'll go!" said Kishu who spun the bottle to have it land on... "M-ME?!" yelled Ichigo as the bottle stopped. "Yes!" yelled the over excited alien as he forcefully took Ichigo to the nearest closet. "I'll save you in seven minutes!" yelled Aka who took the bottle, and spun it to have it land on... BELARUS! "Belarus... I dare you to NEVER go near Russia ever again!" Belarus took out a random knife and said "You did not just say that..." Aka's eyes widened as she screamed and ran right out of the room, with Belarus right behind her.

Bakura said "Why the bloody hell am I still here?!" Marik said "Don't be difficult fluffy! Anyways I'll spin!" Marik grabbed the bottle spinning it with a great force. The bottle landed on... "Holy crap!" yelled Ao as the bottle stopped pointing right at her. Marik yelled "This is friggen awesome! Come on Ao! I got a really good dare!" Marik pulled the girl out of the room as Bakura said "I have a bloody feeling I know what's gonna happen..."

-Le mini time skip brought to you by Bakura's British-ness –

Marik and Ao returned to the room dressed in... "Leather?" Yugi questioned as Marik announced "Ao and I are gonna have a little performance!" As Marik put a random music CD in a CD player Ao whispered "I'm not gonna kill him, I'm not gonna kill him, I'm not gonna kill him..." As the music started Bakura said "Bloody called it!"

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," (Ao)  
"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," (Marik)  
"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," (Ao)  
"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," (Marik)  
"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha." (Ao)

"If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast," (Marik)  
"Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine!" (Ao)

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," (Marik)  
"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," (Ao)  
"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha." (Marik)

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends" (Ao) "(gotta get with my friends)" (Maximillion Pegasus)  
"Make it last forever friendship never ends," (Marik)  
"If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is." (Ao)

"What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real," (Marik)  
"I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye." (Ao)

"Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want," (Marik)  
"So tell me what you want, what you really really want," (Ao)  
"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha." (Marik)

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends" (Ao) "(gotta get with my friends)" (Maximillion Pegasus)  
"Make it last forever friendship never ends," (Marik)  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, (Ao)  
"Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is." (Marik)

"So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends" (Ao and Marik) "(gotta get with my friends)," (Maximillion Pegasus)  
"Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam

Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around" (Ao, Marik and Maximillion Pegasus) "(uh uh)." (Maximillion Pegasus)  
"Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah

If you wanna be my lover." (Ao, Marik and Maximillion Pegasus)

Everybody clapped until Greed came in the room with his hair now wicked hipster pink! Then they just laughed their a** off... "SHUT THE F*** UP!" Yelled Greed until he saw Ao dressed in leather... He burst out laughing, until Ao snapped her fingers and commanded "Natsu... Burn his a** into next week..." Natsu "ALRIGHT!" Greed said "S***..." Then ran out of the room with Natsu right behind him.

-Time skip brought to you by... wicked hipster pink? –

Ao stood up and said "Alight b****es... I think everyone is now bored out of their f***ing mind..." Everyone else said "Hell ya..." Ao pulled the CD player from before and said "Then it's time to d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dance! I declare that we have a random dance party! Now does anybody besides Bakura have any objections?" Nobody said anything so Ao put a CD in the CD player and yelled "Let's dance!" As 'Leather Shoes' started playing.

-After the random dance party...-

Ichigo burst out of the closet to see that everyone was gone... "I will save you in seven minutes she said... She lied..." said Ichigo to the empty room... Kishu came out of the closet and said "Kitty, why did you try to run away?"Ichigo thought "Crap!"Then ran leaving a confused Kishu.

-In Ao's house... of insanity!-

Aka put down her book and said "I feel like I forgot something..." Kiiro shrugged and said "It's probably nothing important..." Aka said "You're probably right... Wait a bloody minute where the bloody fuck were you all this time?!"


End file.
